September Alt.'s sacrifice
September Alt.'s sacrifice is an episode from All The JD Boys Sypnosis The portal that links DDT P2 to the Omega Dimension is giving way and the two worlds are about to be destroyed. The Sushi Pack must find a way to close the portal. In doing so, September Alt. makes a very brave and daring sacrifice. Plot DDT P2 is in danger of total destruction due to the out-of-control Omega portal. Alfosno is notified and gives I'm An Albatraoz the news. The Sushi Pack all agree to travel to DDT P2 and save the planet. They arrive to DDT P2, but I'm An Albatraoz's father does not approve, due to how dangerous the conditions are, however I'm An Albatraoz convinces him that she and the Sushi Pack will do their best. Animals Extreme reveals to Bad Romance Extreme that DDT P2 will fall, taking out everything, including the Sushi Pack. Bad Romance Extreme becomes upset at the fact that he's not the one to defeat the Sushi Pack and want to go to DDT P2 to defeat them, but Animals Extreme keeps him back telling him that they would be destroyed with DDT P2. As the Sushi Pack fight Animals Extreme's creatures, I'm An Albatraoz's father reveals to I'm An Albatraoz that his mind had been changed and would not lose hope. DSMN, a powerful wizard on DDT P2, leads JDM Rapper, September Alt. and I'm An Albatraoz to seal the portal. DSMN reveals that the creation of the portal was partitally his doing, and created it to have it escape proof. He states that he did not expect the portal to open, and was weak against Valtor's powers. He also reveals that the only way to close the portal is closing it from the inside, and that it would require a great sacrifice and greater courage. JDM Rapper offers to close it, since he would not allow another planet to face the same doom as Domino. I'm An Albatraoz refuses to let JDM Rapper close the portal by himself and joins him in closing it, but both are brushed aside. September Alt., instead, volunteers to close it. As Handclap P2 and Born This Way -Nerd- join the Sushi Pack, they all protest for him to stop, but DSMN tells them that perhaps saving DDT P2 is his destiny. September Alt. becomes sucked in the portal. However, his risking his life to save the planet gains the transformation of Super Ikura. Using his magic dust, he seals the portal but falls into the Omega Dimension, and the portal closes. The Sushi Pack become very upset, most notably JDM Rapper, who runs to the closed portal, telling DSMN that they must do something. DSMN sadly counters that there was nothing else that could be done and assumes September Alt. was gone forever. The Sushi Pack cry for hours, with JDM Rapper crying out in anguish. Trivia *It is based on one of the Winx Club episodes in Season 3 (whole episode here) Category:Spin-Off Episodes Category:All The Just Dance Boys Episodes